pelea por Naruto Uzumaki
by sol yuki uzumaki
Summary: como un dia comun y corriente para el protagonista rubio se transforma en una pelea por su amor y la aparicon de Michael Jackson, que descance en paz, en honor a mi amiga que alguna vez aparecera


Pelea por Naruto Uzumaki

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto porque si fueran mios habria muchos cambios. Por ejemplo: habria bastante yaoi y Naruto estaria conmigo jaja. La persona que narra esta historia es Naruto. Naruto conta bien la historia, eh?

Estaba tranquilamente caminando por la villa cuando decidí ir a comer a Ichiruka Ramen, parecía una tarde tranquila en Konoha.

Común y corriente, como siempre yo comiendo ramen, de repente aparecio Hinata que me dijo:

_H-hola na-naruto-kun

_¡Hola hinata! ¿Qué pasa?

_y-yo t-te queria decir que d-desde mu-mucho t-tiempo tu...

Hinata estaba apunto de terminar hasta que...:

_¡hola naruto!

¿Saben quién es? Si era sakura:

_¡Hola Sakur a-chan!

_¡Naruto yo te queria decir...!

_eh, lo lamento sakura-chan pero Hinata llego primero y me tenía que decir algo.

_s-si sakura, lo s-siento

Se miraron con rivalidad, Hinata siempre con su expresion timida y sakura... bueno como siempre cuando se enoja tengo que admitir que asusta a cualquiera. De repente me miraron ¡parecía que en sus ojos había fuego, ellas se acercaron mas y me dijieron!:

_¡Nos gustas!

_¡N-nos g-gustas!

_¡Asi que...!

_¡¿A a q-quien e-escoges?

Estaba en grandes, ¡grandes!, ¡GRANDES! problemas ya que, Sakura me gusta desde hace mucho y siempre quise que sea mi novia, pero Hinata me agrada mucho y es muy linda.¡¿acaso las mujeres no entienden que esto es una decision muy dificil para los hombres?

_Eh, pues... jajaja (risa tonta y nerviosa)... e-e-elijo a...

Antes de que pudiera decir otra letra siento que alguien me abraza y cuando descubri quien era supe que mi problema se hizo mayor.

_¡Hola Narutoooooooo! hace tiempo que no nos veiamos.

_¡H-hola Shion! tienes razon ¿te acuerdas de Sakura?

_Mmmm... a, si hola sakura (sin ningún interes)

_¿A que vienes? yo estaba hablando con Hinata, una amiga mía, y Sakura

_¡Siiiiiii, estamos hablando con Naruto de algo importante de una desicion que debe tomar hasta que llegaste!

_¿Y de qué?

_D-de que les gusto y a quien eligo se me pone un poco difícil jejeje (risa nerviosa)

_Ah, entonces se te va a poner más difícil porque tendras que elegir entre mi tambien

Yo, Hinata y Sakura quedamos sorprendidos, ahora se enojaron las tres ya que sabían que eran rivales por mi amor así que comenzaron a pelear, de repente alguien llegó, era Sasuke ¡ mi salvación! de seguro el va a detener esta pelea.

_¡Sasuke, ayudame, as que paren de pelear!

_¿Y podría saber de qué estan peleando?

_¡por mi! dijieron que les gusto y quieren que eliga a una

_Oh ya veo, se nota que eres un baka, tienes suerte de que pasaba por aquí dobe

_¡No me insultes y ayudame!

Sasuke fue a separarlas y les dijo:

_No vale pena pelear por el dobe

_¡¿Por qué no? (todas)

_Porque la persona que se va a quedar con el usuratonkachi es obvio

_¿Ah, si? ¿y quien?

_Pues esa persona es nada mas y nada menos que... ¡YO!

Le pegé una patada en la cabeza al oirlo y le grite:

_¡¿qué te pasá, ttebayo?

_S-si S-Sasuke-kun

_¡Por primera vez eres tu el baka Sasuke-kun!

_¡Si Naruto no es gay!

_eh, ¿chicas?

_Si (todas)

_La cosa es... que yo...

_N-no puede ser Naruto-kun

_¡¿Baka porque no nos dijiste antes?

_Ellas tienen razón

_ Pero no me dejaron terminar

_Nos vas a decir que eres gay

_Si y no

_¿cómo?

_Soy bisexual, o sea que me gustan de los dos tipos

_B-bueno N-Naruto-kun

_Por mi esta bien

_Debía ser por eso que eras tan sexy

_¡Shion, no digas eso! (ruborizado)

_Es verdad solo yo le puedo decir eso al dobe

_Ni lo creas teme.

_Bueno hay un nuevo rival asi que... ¡A PELEAR!

Ahora los cuatro comenzaron a pelear por mi, ¿por qué me debe de pasar justo a mi?

En este momento aparecio la persona a la que, por la situación, no la quería ver. Esa persona era Sai, que al parecer había oído que peleaban por mi y dice:

_jajaja ustedes no son competencia para mi ya que peléo contra: una gorda, una chica demasiado tímida con demasiado pecho,una sacerdotiza de un lugar cualquiera y el chico traidor de konoha

Por lo que Sai dijo hicieron una tregua unos segundos para que todos esos golpes vallan asi este chico demasiado amable respecto a sus pensamientos de otras personas, igual no tardo mucho hasta que sea todos contra todos.

Todos estaban peleando por naruto cuando de repente se ve algo a lo lejos, ¡era Itachi Uchiha!. Al sentir la presencia de su hermano Sasuke para la pelea y va corriendo hacia Itachi para atacarlo con un chidori mientra gritaba:

_Con que veniste a pelear conmigo Itachi.

Itachi lo para y dice:

_No vengo por eso tonto hermano, tampoco para atacar a Konoha

Eso de atacar a Konoha le crei un poco ya que no estaba con Kisame, su compañero que parece un tiburon.

_¿Entonces a que vienes?

_Yo vengo por...

Despues siento que alguien esta atrás mio, yo me di vuelta y sentí que un brazo me agarraba de la cintura era Itachi al parecer el que estaba con Sasuke era un clon. El Itachi que me abrazaba por la cintura dijo:

_Ti chico del kyubi

Trataba de liberarme de su brazo pero me agarraba demasiado fuerte, mientras lo hacía grite:

_¡Ayuda, me quiere sacar el kyubi!

_¡Vamos ayudemos naruto! ¡AL ATAQUE! (todos)

Itachi los para a todos poniendo la mano al frente pero con su brazo libre y les dice:

_Alto que tampoco vengo por eso

_¿y por qué? (todos)

Despues comienza a cariciar mi rostro yo me quede en shock asi que no me podía mover, mientras hacía esto dijo:

_Vengo para que estes conmigo Naruto eligeme a mi en ves de esta bola de bakas

_¡¿Y por qué te eligiría a ti hermano?

_Si ¿por qué lo haría? (los que quedan)

_Jajaja se nota que son bakas, si Naruto siente algo por Sasuke su sentimiento hacía a mi seria mas fuerte porque al ser su hermano mayor soy el doble mejor. Así que, Naruto ven conmigo o sino te haré lo peor.

_No me importa cuanto me tortures no me hire contigo.

_Claro Naruto va a venir conmigo porque no tengo tus ojeras Itachi

_Claro que no Sasuke el va a venir conmigo ya que tu la tienes chiquita y yo grande.

_Sai, deja de hablar de cosas asquerosas, Naruto va a estar conmigo estuvo mucho tiempo enamorado de mi.

_Hay Sakura deberias saber que Naruto se merece algo mejor que una frentuda como tu, yo al ser sacerdotiza estoy a su nivel.

_N-Naruto-kun va a a estar co-conmigo y-yo estaba e-enamorada antes

Comenzaron a pelear denuevo, despues Itachi dice:

_No te voy a torturar Naruto

_Entonces ¿qué?

_Yo te... ¡VOY VIOLAR!

_Noooooooo soy muy joven para eso.

_Tienes 16 ya eres lo suficiente grande para eso

_Pero yo crei que iba a dejar de ser virgen con una chica... o si era con un chico que yo lo quiera hacer... ¡PERO NO QUE ME VIOLEN!

Al decir esto todos fueron hacía Itachi pero de repente aparece Sai y me dice:

_Oye Naruto te tengo un buen plan para salvarte de esta

_¿Cuál?

_Te pones con alguien así termina la pelea despues la dejas y te vienes conmigo porque se que lo quieres.

_Alejate de mi pervertido

Salí corriendo y vi que ahí estaba Gaara el me iba a ayudar:

_Gaara ayudame, ellos estan peleando por mi tu eres un kazake de seguro puedes hacer algo, ademas por esta pelea deje mi ramen y ahora esta frio

_Bueno esta bien terminare el ramen por ti

_no hablo de eso, sino que pares la pelea

_ah, esta bien ahi voy

Se acerca a la pelea:

_paren de pelear

Nadie lo escucha ya que lo dice de un modo demasiado pacifico:

_Gaara saca tu lado malo por un segundo

_bueno ¡PAREN DE PELEAR INSECTOS!

_wuaaaaaaaaaaaaa (todos)

_¿y a estos que les pasa?

_bueno Gaara ya tienes su atención di algo

_ok, oigan chicas porque no vienen conmigo, yo tambien tuve a un demonio de una cola talvez Naruto tiene el de nueve colas pero vamos yo soy el kazekage

Todos lo miraron con cara de "¿Qué estas diciendo?" pero despues Sakura se pone a su lado y dice:

_Tienes razón eres el kazake y ademas Naruto siempre fue un baka asi que... Vamonos Gaara. Por cierto quiero un bebe

_Despues hablamos de eso

Ellos se fueron alejando mientras yo los saludaba:

_Adios Sakura-chan que la pases bien con Gaara

Dandome vuelta para ver a los otros digo:

_Bueno ahora queda Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata, Shion y... uf Sai

Sai con un tono un tanto indignado:

_Oye Naruto ¿por qué me mencionas al final?

_Porque tengo ganas

_¿Por qué me tratas así? yo que casi te doy un beso.

_¡¿Ibas a besar a Naruto? (todos molestos)

Sai se da cuenta que dio un información que era mejor dejarselo a sus adentros dice nervioso:

_Dije casi, CASI

Sasuke lo agarra bruscamente de los hombros y lo sacude, mientra hacía esto le gritaba:

_¡¿Cómo que casi? Ademas te aprovechaste de que no estaba con mi querido dobe.

_Callate teme.

_¡¿Por qué quieres que me calle usuratonkachi? Si de seguro el pénso bien en las consecuencias y por eso no te beso, mientras vos te quedaste sin hacer nada como el baka que eres.

Sin darme cuenta me sonroje y sentía que me caían unas lagrimas por lo que el me dijo, entre sollozos dije:

_Teme eres un baka snif yo... snif hay no vale la pena contarte snif eres un BAKAAAAAAAAA

Al decir palabras tan fuertes, el menos eso pienso yo, le doy la espalda pero seguía llorando un poco mientra Sasuke al parecer dejo a Sai quien recibia los golpes de los otros, que al parecer estaban tan concentrados en golpear a Sai que no se dieron cuenta de mi estado, pare abrazarme por las espaldas y decirme:

_Vamos dime

_Es que snif yo le pegé para que no lo haga...

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que lo que decía de mi estaba mal y que me hirío mucho, el arrepentido me dice:

_Lo lamento dobe, te lo voy a recompensar

Entonces me da vuelta y vi que se acercaba para besarme, por esa razón yo estaba mas rojo que un tomate, estaba petrificado no podía hacer nada. Estaba apunto de lograr lo que quería hasta que se escucho:

_¡Esta apunto de besar a Naruto! ¡MATEMOSLO!

Al te minar esa oración todos se tiraron sobre el, al volver a la normalidad me di cuenta de que era mi oportunidad para huir, asique salí corriendo mientras gritaba:

_¡Necesito ayuda, mejor voy con la vieja Tsunade, ella es la hokage-sama me podrá ayudar en algo! ¡Goidame, goidame, goidameeee!

Gire mi cabeza para ver si me seguian, estaba en lo cierto todos estaban tras de mi. Por suerte llegue rápido al lugar donde estaba Tsunade, cuando la encontre me escondi detras suyo y mientra temblaba un poco le decia:

_Por favor ayudame con estos locos

_¿Quienes?

_Los que se acercan

Entonces se ve a "mi club de fans" acercarse velozmente, por suerte que al ver que yo estaba atras de la hokage todos frenaron y gritaron:

_¡Hokage-sama!

_Ellos te perseguian porque...

_Están enamorados de mi

Al oír esto ella abrio los ojos como platos y dijo con gran sorpresa:

_¿En serio?

_Si

_¿Hasta Sasuke?

_Siiiii

_Y tambien... espera que uno no es un Akatsuki... momento no cualquier Akatsuki sino... ¡Itachi Uchiha!

_Hola hokage-sama no se preocupe por mi solo quiero que Naruto sea mio

_Alejate Itachi yo no voy a escogerte, comadreja*

*Nota: Itachi significa comadreja por eso lo menciona Naruto

_Si hermano mayor, el estara conmigo

_No lo creas, ninguno de los dos se lo quedara ya que son traicioneros.

_y y t-tu e-eres un pervertido Sai

_Oh vamos, no te va a bastar con tener pecho grandes, de segura a Naruto no le gusta las tímidas.

Iba a empezar a pelear de nuevo, al parecer Tsunade le cansaba esto asi que había decidido llamar a Kiba para ayudar. Kiba junto a Akamaru como siempre, llegó en seguida y dijo:

_¿Que pasa hokage-sama? momento ¿ese que esta atras suyo es Naruto?

_Hola Kiba ayudame llevate a alguno, pero tu eres normal asi que llevate a alguna chica

_Bueno si tu lo dices... oye Hinata ¿Qué tal si le damos juntos un paseo a Akamaru?

_B-bueno Kiba-kun... adios N-Naruto-kun suerte

_Adios Hinata

En ese momento pénse "rayos Kiba creí que te ibas a llevar a Shion, Hinata era de las mas lindas ademas de tener buenos pechos"

_Vamos Naruto debes elegirme ademas dijiste que me ayudarias a que halla una nueva sacerdotiza*

*Para entender mejor lo que dice mejor miren la pelicula de naruto titulada "La muerte de Naruto"

_Esta bien te ayudo a buscarla pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

_Que la nueva sacerdotiza sería mi hija

_Esta bien te busco un novio

_Hay Naruto eres muy inocente.

_Ella tiene razón (al unisono los hermanos Uchiha)

_¿De que están hablando?

Sai se acerca a mi oreja y me susurrá:

_Esta hablando de que al parecer vos le dijiste que lo ibas a hacer con ella

Quedé en shock total de la sorpresa, no lo podía creer ¿En serio soy lo suficiente inocente para no eterarme de eso hasta ahora?. Cuando volvi del shock vi que estaban peleando por que ellos sabian de que trataba lo que me decía Shion así que se me ocurrío un buen plan sin que se enteren hice un kage bushin y le dije:

_Tu te quedas acá un rato mientras escápo y después haz lo que te parezca.

_ok

Me fui escabullendo para poder huir, al parecer ya ni mi kage bushin no querría estar en ese lugar ya que oí a lo lejos:

_Ya dejen de pelear todos pueden estar conmigo

_¡¿En serio? (todos)

_Claro ya que soy un kage bushin... Adios

Este desaparecio en frente de los ojos de todos nadie sabía por donde me fui al menos eso creía, al parecer el único que supo por donde escapaba era Sai pero rapidamente los otros no tardaron en seguirlo, en mi interior decía:

_Ese kage bushin me traiciono, creo que debo dejar de confiar tanto en ellos recuerdo cuando tenía 12 el problema que pasé al confiar en ellos. Tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño, entonces hice muchos kage bushines pero al parcer tambien tenían ganas de ir al baño así que los ocuparon todos y no pude ir el resto no lo quiero contar. Escapa por mi vida por segunda vez, para es-

capar hice otra vez un kage bushine y le digo como si el fuera un soldado:

_Mira confío en ti para que me ayudes debes seguir derecho hasta que te atrapen, en ese momento podés desparecer, mientras que yo doblo por aca ¿entendido?

_Si puedes confira en mi ¡de veras!

_Bien a la cuenta de tres comienza esto ¿de acuerdo?

_Claro ttebayo

_3...2...1

Así es como comenzo esto yo doblé a la dercha y seguía corriendo, por si acaso me di vuelta para ver si alguien estaba persiguendome, me sorprendí al ver que ahi estaba Shion que me decía:

_¡No voy a caer dos veces en el mismo truco!

Pare bruscamente para decirle la verdad, así que para que el golpé no sea tan duro le agarré la mano y le decía algo triste al tener que decirle esto:

_Shion eres muy linda pero lamento que no pueda corresponder tus sentimiento pero podemos seguir siendo amigos

Ella me dedicó una dulce sonrisa depues me dijo:

_Entiendo Naruto entonces me voy a conseguirme a otro hombre para que haya una nueva sacerdotiza que te vaya bien con esos hermanos peleadore y el pervertido adios, suerte

Yo me quedé sorprendido mientras pensaba algo molesto "¡Rayos, si sabía que era así de simple lo hubiera echo antes!".De repente sentí que me venía información a la cabeza era mi kage bushine al parecer ya lo atraparon pero estan muy lejos, asique deje de preocuparme y me fuí directo a mi casa despues de este día tan agitado para mi. Había llegado a mi casa, me tiré a la

cama con los ojos cerrados y me tape hasta que escuche algo que me dio escalosfrios:

_Hola naruto (voz seductora)

_Gyaaaaaaaaa ¡¿que haces aquí Sai?

_Pues esta claro que vendrías a tu casa

_¿Pero por qué precisamente te acuestas en mi cama?

_Porque no quería esperarte en el baño

Yo daba pasos átras para alejarme de este pervertido pero el se me acercaba, de repente pare de dar pasos atras porque recorde como me liberé de Shion talvez me mi cara mas kawaii, le agarre la mano y le dije:

_Lo siento Sai pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimiento pero podemos ser amigos

Espere respuesta de parte de el pero solo miraba nuestra manos entrelazadas, me pregunto que estará pensando, talvez se quedo en shock porque lo herí

POV SAI

Si Naruto me está agarrando de la mano y su cara es muy kawai, OMG aunque por esto no se muy bien lo que me dijo pero eso no

importa ya que el en este mismo instante lo voy a hacer de mi propiedad muahahahaha

FIN POV SAI

¿Qué le pasará a Sai?... momento ya esta reaccionando me esta mirando directo a mis ojos con una vista llena de... ¿lujuria? oh no, esto no es buena señal. Sai me agarro fuertemente las manos y me puso contra la parede mas cercana. yo le dije:

_Sai sueltame me estas haciendo daño

_Lo lamento Naruto pero no puedo

_¿como que "no puedes"?

_No puedo porque te hare mio en este instante muajajajaja

Estaba aterrorizado ante esta escena pero de repente aparecen sasuke e itachi que le dan una patada, juntos, a Sai y le dicen al unisono:

_Si le haces algo primero teandras que... ¡pelear contra los hermano Uchiha!

_¡Itachi, Sasuke que suerte que llegaron! ¡Sino no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado!

_Naruto ya te lo dije pero te lo voy volvere a decir iba a...

_¡Callate idiota!

Los hermanos le dan otra patada pero esta fue tan fuerte que salio volando a larga distancia, mientras salia volando gritaba:

_Naruto te mandare cartas de amor, adios.

Me mando un beso volador que callo a mis labios ya que no lo pude esquivar, me había sonrojado tanto como un tomate y le grite:

_¡A-adios S-Sai!

Al darme vuelta vi a un akatsuki con un aura malvada rodeandolo y a un Sasuke que me agarraba las manos diciendome con tono preocupado:

_¡¿Te pasó algo?

_No, llegaron justo a tiempo dattebayo

Le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas a Sasuke al verlo tan preocupado por mi, atras se lo veía a Itachi totalmente deprimido, Sasuke se sonrojo hasta a las orejas y dijo titubeante:

_Q-que b-bien d-dobe

_Sasuke quiero que hagas algo

Al decir esto Sasuke al oír esas palabras comenzo a lanzar humo por la orejas e Itachi estaba moribundo en el piso, acercandose mas a mi me dijo:

_¿Q-qué quieres que haga?

_Tu podrías... soltar mis manos

A Sasuke le cayo una enorme gota y cayo como en los anime, mientras Que Itachi comenzó a saltar de alegría. Itachi de repente me dice:

_Bien Naruto rechazaste a Sasuke para estar conmigo

A mi me cayo una gato aun mas grande que la de Sasuke, le dije mientras reia nervioso:

_jajaja ehhhhh... Itachi

_Siiiiiiiiiiiii mi amor

Mientras me dijo eso me abrazo acriciando mi mejilla con la suya, al ver esta escena "amorosa" Sasuke no dudo en golpearlo. Algo molesto le dije a Sasuke:

_Teme no debiste golpearlo

_Yo hago lo que quiera con mi hermano, tu preocupate por decir lo que le ibas a decir a tu "amor"

"Se nota que estos dos son parientes, no hay duda alguna"

_Uf yo no rechaze a Sasuke solo le dije que suelte mis manos

_Entonces ¿a quien elijes?

Ellos, a mi gusto, se acercaron demasiado. Alejando un poco sus rostros del mio nerviosamente les dije:

_¿Saben qué? creo que es un buen momento para comer. Voy a hacer la cena.

Me iba a ir a hacerla cuando sentí que agrraban de mi brazo, me arastraban hacia y me daban vuelta, vi la cara de estos muy serios que dijieron:

_Naruto de verdad queremos saber a quien elijes

_Uf... bueno... dejenme sentarme en mi cama

_Esta bien

Fui a sentarme a mi cama, cerré mis ojos para hací pensar mejor, tambien tenía algo entreabiertos los labios. De repente escuche una cremallera bajando abrí de a poco los ojos y vi a Itachi que estaba bajando el cierre de mi campera, de la sorpresa me fui hacia atrás golpeandome la cabeza. Sasuke empujo a Itachi para atras y me dice preocupado:

_¿Estas bien usurantonkachi?

_Auch creo que estoy bien pero ¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo Itachi?

_Yo te advertí que si no venías conmigo e iba a pasar algo malo, ademas te veias demasiado sexy

_Callate Itachi (me había sonrojado)

_Si hermano nadie le dice sexy mas que yo

Me aleje de ellos algo asustado pero rapidamente se acercaron diciendo:

_¡Naruto! ¡¿Quién te gusta?

Me quedé un tiempo pensando, había pasado un minuto, mi decición fue:

_A mi me gusta...

Sasuke e Itachi estaban con un destello de esperanza en los ojos hasta que dije:

_¡El ramen! jejeje (risa tonta) voy a comer un poco

Me iba a ir a comer cuando vi que me habían agarrado y me miraban como diciendo "queremos tu verdadera respuesta". Borre mi sonrisa para poder ponerme serio, ya no podía hacer mas rodéos con este tema, yo dije:

_Eh... y-yo e-e-eligo a a... ¡Maldición estoy actuando como Hinata! aunque... es linda

_Callate dobe deja de fantasear

_Por primera vez mi hermano tiene razon

_Bueno... esta bien.. elijo a... ¡Sasuke teme!

_Si en tu cara Itachi, te contare como es hacerlo con Naruto

Al oír eso le pegé una bofetada y le dije:

_¡¿como puedes decir eso?

_Esta bien Naruto (mira su reloj) mmmm... creo que estoy a tiempo para pelear por Deidara adios

Los dos nos quedamos en la habitacion solos cuando se escucho el tiembre, el que esstaba detras de la puerta era (de seguro no van a creer) ¡Michael Jackson!.Nos saludamos:

_Hola MJ

_Hola Naruto, recuerda que tienes que venir al concierto "Michael Jackson y los ninjas"

_Oh cierto se me había olvidado. Espera que me arregle mientras habla con Sasuke teme

Me fui a areglar me pregunto ¿De qué estaran hablando?

POV SASUKE

_Hola Sasuke

_Hola Michael

Nos quededamos un rati en silencio hasta que:

_Michael...

_Si...

_Solo tengo que decirte dos cosas...

_¿así, y cuales son?

_Uno: Le llega a pasar algo a MI usuratonkachi la culpa recáe en ti

_Aja... ¿Y lo segundo?

_Segundo: Soy un gran fan tuyo ¿me darías tu autografo?

Le dije eso mientras sacaba una libreta que tenía a mano

_Claro, lo que sea por mis fans

_A por cierto ¿Me dedicas una canción?

_No

_¿Por?

_Les voy a dedicar "you rock my world" a ti y a Naruto

_¿Por qué le dedicas una canción al dobe?

De repente siento un puñetazo en el rostro, era Naruto que enojado dijo:

_Si el quiere puede hacer eso

FIN POV SASUKE

_iji ustedes aunque se pelen de ese modo son una exelente pareja

_Es que nuestra relación la tenemos de hace tiempo

_Pero si casi recién te acabo de elegir

_oh vamos Naruto dime la verdad de que estas enamorado demi desde siempre

_Ese serás tu, yo estuve enamorado de Sakura-chan hasta hace un tiempo

_Es que vos eras aún mas baka que ahora, que eso es pasarse de la raya, por eso no sabías fijarte en las cosas buenas que es-

taban frente a tus narices.

_Sasuke no debes tratar así a Naruto le debío costar ver sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti

_Mmmmmm... puede ser...

_jajaja gracias MJ por eso es que te quiero mucho (ojo, le digo de amigo no sean como el teme)

Se lo vio a Sasuke con un aura malvada su rostro decía "puedo matarlos a todos con un solo movimiento", al verlo así le agarré de la mano y le sonreí diciendole:

_Yo te amo a ti ttebayo

Los dos nos sonrojamos pero de repente Sasuke salta sobre mi comenzandodarme besos cortos diciendo:

_Hay muak yo tambien muak te muak amo muak usuratonkachi

_Aw que gran pareja y yo a viso que me gusta una de mis mayores fans mique

_Jejeje que bueno Mj

_Bueno nos tenemos que ir Naruto, tu tambien vienes Sasuke

Asi fue como todos nos fuimos a ese gran concierto donde, cuando Michael cantaba la cancio que era dedicada a nosotros, nos animo para que nos besaramos en el pudimos estar mucho tiempo juntos Sasuke y yo ya que al parecer a ese concierto fueron bastantes fangirls del yaoi jeje. Aunque cuando llegamos a mi casa Sasuke y yo dormimos en mi cama... pero NO

HICIMOS NADA para que no comienzen a pensar ya cosas pervertidas se que es la especialidad de bastantes fangirls fujoshi pero despues me llegan muchas cartas de mis fans diciendome que explique bien lo que hicimos y ya me cansa escribir tantas cartas el proximo fic adios.

&FIN&

P.D: Sasuke trato de aprovecharse pero le amenaze con que si lo hacia se iba con Sai o Itachi

Se que esto es muy loco pero se me ocurrio cuando aun no sabia tanto de fics y con ayuda de una amiga fanatica de Michael Jackson, que descanse en paz, asi que espero que les haya gustado


End file.
